Expect the Unexpected
by CrazyHouse
Summary: Sara comes back from Miami, but with a little secret. NickSara, EricCalleigh. Sorry for not updating. I am busy with college, but I will update ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

CSI & CSI: Miami crossover. It takes place in the third season.

It has been three months since Sara had the incident with Hank. She went to Miami to help the Miami-Dade crime lab on a case. After being in Miami for three weeks, Sara found out that she was pregnant. It was her first day back at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Sara was four months pregnant and had a little baby bump. Sara walked into the break room were the rest of the team was.

"Hey guys, hope you didn't miss me too much."

"Sara you're back, how are you?" Nick asked as he got up to give her a hug.

"I'm good Nick thanks for asking."

"Look at you girl you are really tanned." Warrick said as he too got up and gave her a hug.

"Well spending two months in Miami will do that to you."

The whole time since Sara walked in Cath had been looking at her stomach.

"Cath what are you looking at?"

"Oh, yah you are really tanned Sara."

Sara just looked at her strangely

"Good to have you back Sara."

"Thanks Grissom."

Sara's cell phone started to ring. Sara looked down at the caller ID, she smiled then answered it.

"Hey there Sexy." Everyone in the room just looked at Sara.

"Hey there beautiful, how's it going?"

"Good, first night back on the job."

"You be careful alright."

"I am always careful."

"I know that Sara, but it is not just you any more."

'I know, don't worry ok."

"Ok, but I will always worry about you."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too Sara, so why don't you turn around."

"Why should I turn around Eric?"

"Just turn around Sar."

"Ok."

Sara turned around and there was Eric standing in the hall outside of the break room.

Sara closed her cell phone then she ran out of the room and ran into Eric's arms. He picked her up and spun her around. He then put her on the ground a placed a quick gentle kiss on her lips.

"OMG, Eric I cannot believe that you are here. What are you doing here?"

"Well nice to see you as. Well I decided that with everything that has been going on that I need to take some time off of work for me to regroup and I want to be here with you."

"What about Celleigh?"

"She is coming in a few days."

"The rest of the team will come in a few months."

"So how long are you staying?"

"Well let's see, five months."

"WHAT! Can you afford to be away from work for five months?"

"Yah, I am taking a medical leave of absents."

"Sara why don't we go back in to the break room."

"Ok." Eric took a hold of Sara's hand and they walked back to the break room where the rest of the team where standing there confused about what just happened.

"Hey guys this is Eric Delko, he works with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Eric these are my friends and co-works. You have probable have met Cath and Warrick when they went to Miami to work on a case and you guys helped them. Then there is Greg, Nick, and Grissom he is our supervisor."

"Hey, nice to meet you guys, Sara has talking about you guys a lot, it's nice to finally meet you guys."

"Nice to see you again." Cath said.

Sara's cell phone started to ring again

"Sidle."

"Ms. Sidle, this is Doctor Green's office just calling to remind you of our appointment tomorrow."

"Thanks I will be there." Sara closed her phone.

"Sara is everything ok?"

"Yah everything is fine just confirmation for my appointment tomorrow"

" Will you come with me tomorrow?"

"Of course Sara." He turned her around so she was facing him and he placed a kiss on her forehead then one on her lips.

"Eric were are you staying?"

"The Tangiers."

"Well you will be staying at my house."

"If you are sure."

"Of course I am sure."

"Ok."

"Sara I will go home now so you can work and I can sleep and I will see you in the morning."

"Ok Eric, call Calleigh and tell her that she will also be staying at my house when she comes."

"Ok."

"Eric how is Calleigh doing?"

"She's doing great."

"So I will see you at home." Eric placed a kiss on Sara's lips then left the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara left the Lab after her shift was finished and headed home to see Eric. She entered her house to see Eric sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Eric, did you get any sleep?"

"Yah, I did. How are you doing?"

"Great that you are hear."

"So you called Calleigh."

"Yah."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she cannot wait to come here and that she is fine staying here with you."

"That's great. Did you make up one of the spear bed rooms for you guys?"

"Yah I did, the one beside yours. I knew that you want to use the one across for the nursery. "

"Thanks. Well how about I go to sleep for a couple of hours then we can start shopping for the baby. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great." Eric stood up and walked over to where Sara was standing and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Have a good rest and I will see you when you wake up."

"Ok."

Sara and Eric went shopping after Sara woke up they started with the furniture. They got a stroller and car seat and decided to wait until Calliegh comes to get the bed room furniture. Sara was getting ready for work when Eric knocked on her bed room door.

"Sara can I come in?"

"Yah Eric come on in."

"Hey there beautiful. How would you like me to come later on tonight and take you to eat some dinner."

"Sure that would be great Eric." Sara said while she put her hand oh her tummy.

"You are starting to really show." Eric said. He walked forward and placed his hand oh her stomach.

"Yah, I am, I will have to tell the team soon, because I will not be able to hide it any longer."

"So has the baby kicked yet Sar?"

"No not yet, but the doctor said it should start soon."

"Well I need to head out, but I will see you later for dinner."

"Definitely." Sara went over and gave him a hug and kiss.

Sara walked into the Lab and went straight to the break room, where the rest of the team were waiting to start shift.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sara." They said in unison.

"So are you going to tell us about your new boyfriend." Warrick said

"Warrick he is not my boyfriend what so ever, he is married with a baby on the way."

"Sara you will have to clear up some stuff for us, you say he is not your boyfriend but yet you guys kiss on the lips." Nick said.

"Nick, we are really good friends and I am really good friends with his wife and they love each other and they trust each other and she knows that we are just really good friends. That is what I love in a guy, some one who will not get jealous and now that I love him so much and that I would not cheat on him and is secure enough in our relationship. We just share friendly kissed not passionate ones."

"Then why don't you kiss us Sara." Greg said.

Sara just smiled walked over and placed a soft gentle kiss on Greg's lips.

"Is that better?"

"At that point Eric walked into the break room."

"Sorry to disturb you guys but I just need to talk to Sara really quickly."

"Eric what are you doing here now, I thought you were coming here later on for dinner."

"I just came here to tell you I just talked to Calliegh, she is starting her maternity leave a few months earlier. She has decided to stay here and have the baby and the team will cone down a few weeks before her due date."

"That's great, but that also means the team will have to come her twice."

"They do not mind, they have already cleared everything up."

"That's amazing." At that point Sara gasped and her hands went straight to her tummy.

"Ahhh."

"Sara are you ok." Eric said coming closer to her.

"Yah, just he kicked." Sara said with a smile on her face.

"Really." Eric came forward and placed his hands on her tummy as well.

"You feel that."

"I sure do. I think now is the perfect time to tell them."

"Ok, but come will me."

"Of course."

Eric and Sara both walked back into the break room.

"Sara, are you ok." Cath asked.

"Yah Cath I am just fine. I have something to tell you guys……

Sara could not finish her sentence due to the baby kicking hard once again.

"O god."

"Sara, are you sure you are ok." Nick asked with concern in his voice.

"Yah Nick I am fine. Why don't you give me your hand." Nick just looked at Sara like she was crazy, but gave his hand to her any way.

Sara placed his hand oh her tummy where the baby was still kicking.

"You feel that Nick, that's what I was just about to tell you guys when he decided to make an appearance.

"Sara your….. Nick could not even finish his sentence because he was so surprised.

"Yah I am, 4 months."

Nick then go a big smile on his face, then picked Sara up and spun her around gentle of course then he placed her down the kissed her.

By now everyone understood what was going on and they each went to feel the baby kicking then gave Sara each a kiss as well.

N/A: Next Chapter will start on Nick and Sara.


End file.
